RPlog:Fleming's Reinsertion Plan
Consulting Malign 'Medical Ward -I2SD Predator-' The medical wards are immense with over 125 operating rooms, to nearly 500 bacta tanks. The wards also contain over 1000 beds. These medical facilities on the Star Destroyer are capable of treating nearly an eighth of the crew at any given time. When not needed, row after row of medical droids stay hooked up to power cells, while cleaning and stock droids keep the facility in pristine order at all times. Real Objects: :Tyler One of the medical ward's large surgical facilities has been cleared of its materials in favor of a large, interactive holo-field. The lights are dimmed, and Korynn paces back and forth in front of the holo-field, his black uniform neatly pressed in spite of his scraggled appearance. The man hasn't shaved or trimmed himself in some time, which is quite uncharacteristic of him. Reason: he's preparing himself for the potential re-immersion in ISB. The long welts hidden beneath his tunic is yet another testament to the condition he's staging for himself... Malign's droids were quite efficient with the lashings. Upon the interactive holo-field are a series of chemical calculations, an entirely different project indeed. He stops for a moment, and reaches up with a small stylus to begin carving out yet another equation, his eyes almost ferociously dedicated to the mental tenacity required. Beings like Korynn were the grease that made Empires run. The loyalty and creativity of those loyal to the Sith and the Emperor were becoming unmatched. The days of Tarkin's and Piett's were coming to a close; Fleming's and Dareus' were becoming the order of the day. Malign had been watching the proceedings from afar as the ISB Director was preparing to return to the Empire, no doubt the information there was so invaluable to go through this much trouble. The Sith steps into the room lit by the holographic displays and examines the proceedings with some interest. His hazel eyes dance through the equations he knew enough but wasn't any sort of expert in this, what he knew was combat and how to wage war. Fleet Admiral Honos had become a very close mentor to his training as a Fleet manager and he was a very quick study. Another key characteristic of his training though was the need to avoid collateral damage, like Honos he viewed it unnecessary and in the long term inefficient for turning captured territory into rapidly productive territory. Retooling was cheaper than rebuilding and much faster. "Director Fleming, I can almost sense that your time with us is preparing to end. Your diligence is respectable, but do keep yourself together, you are breaking yourself. Make sure you do so in a way that you can put it all back together, the Sith have no use for the fallen." He says darkly stepping forward, "Have no fear of Korolov, the Emperor's hand is in this as well, if he wishes he will strip the Warlord of his undeserved power and protect your secrets." Malign almost spoke of Vadim as being a god, and there were times he genuinely believed it. Korynn turns as soon as he's aware of the Sith Lord's presence. He bows his head deeply, and with the flick of his stylus, the equations on the holo-field diminish slightly to allow for more uninterrupted space in the room. "My lord," he replies with respect, and then listens to what Tyler has to say with a determined silence and openness. "I will not fear him." There was no hint of disrespect regarding the Grand Vizier in his tone, but rather, a respect for Malign's words. "The only thing I truly fear is to fail the Emperor, my Lord." His head shifts from side to side. "All other things fade to the mere suggestion of his capability." After clipping the stylus to his belt, Korynn lifts a hand to brush it into his lengthening hair. There's a subtle suggestion of annoyance at it. "Forgive me, Lord Malign, but... I am merely preparing myself for the inevitable." He shifts to the side and makes a motion with his hand toward the equations. "There are a number of considerations I've made based on what you and Captain Dareus have told me. However, this information is sadly incomplete. The only way it can be truly accessed... is if someone from ISB does it. It's my assessment that I could be re-inserted into ISB and, in time, gain the objective freedom to come and go as I wish. Thus, my time here would come to an end, by your leave, but only for as long as it takes to convince the Select Committee of my loyalty and unbroken secrecy of ISB affairs. All of this?" He pauses, motioning to his unshaven face and the signs of mistreatment to his flesh. "It is for show, my Lord. Nothing more. ISB is thorough as you know... if I am to be re-inserted into their ranks while working in secrecy for you, then they must fully believe that whomever abducted me was reckless in their handlings." The Sith studies Korynn for several moments before deciding to reply. "Very logical, as always." He says with a brief smile, "You are an interesting being, Director, you have taken your job outside the realm of passion or emotion and have turned it into science and art." The Sith rubs his chin, Korynn was what the Jedi strived to be in many ways, void of emotion and doing things in the defense of what was perceived as good. So naive, but extremely powerful and effective, the Jedi like all others in the galaxy were tools merely pawns and pieces in a very elaborate and well placed game by Vadim. No doubt Luke perceived himself as a player against Vadim but in reality even he was a piece and Vadim played both sides with surgical precision, everyone was dancing to his tune. Malign was his knight, a very active piece capable of jumping enemy lines to cause havoc and enough chaos to keep the other side reeling backward or sliding them into defense positions. Vadim would test him too though and challenge his dominancy, Malign needed to evolve and become stronger to be better used in this dangerous game. "I believe we should find a ship for you to use, not the one that was used as an escape vessel, but another ship preferably stolen. You can kill the crew and crash land the vessel to solidify your story. We will put logs in it, and something to frame up whoever you wish with a story of transporting you to a prison facility, after interrogations proved useless." The Sith shrugs, "If you deem that appropriate, or do you have something more sinister in mind?" His brow perks at the notion, already knowing the answer. Korynn always goes above and beyond the normal call of duty to serve the Empire. This was pleasing to the Sith though. Fleming considers it a compliment to his ways of treating his job as an art. In the beginning, it was not such, but over time, it developed into something where his emotional drive was detached and bent more so on performing his art such that it would impress the observer. A compliment indeed, and a rich one, it draws a genuine smile draws across his unshaven face, and he tilts his head forward in silent, conservative gratitude. His smile turns into something a bit more malicious when the Sith Lord inquires of his plans. "Well, those in the Bureau who have access to my personnel files are well aware of my weaknesses. I am not a warrior, m'Lord, nor am I so incredibly skilled with a starship as to manage crashing it without burning everything up in the process." His hand drops down to touch the stylus on his belt, tapping at a sensorless part of it in a thoughtful way. "You're quite correct, however, in that the presumed tale of a mercenary group abducting me and conducting a vein interrogation is sure to pass ISB filters. Once the presumed scum is 'finished' with me, I'd assess that they'd try to sell me off to someone who might have reason to use me as collateral." He tilts his head slightly, bringing his chin up as he delivers the clutch of his plan. "Have me encased in carbonite. Then plant me, with all the proper certificates to point the smoking blaster toward some unsuspecting fool. Then, the agents hunting for my abductors will find and rescue me." He shakes his head from side to side in wonderment at the concept itself. "ISB will burn anyone they can find in retribution, but so long as the plant is done with perfect stealth, the trail will never lead here." Encased in carbonite, a dangerous concept; he had encased Korolov's former master in the same material left to rot in perpetual hibernation. The Sith shrugs his shoulders, "Just hope that you are found and that incompetence isn't the rule of those who are searching." He waves a dismissive hand, "No one will find traces of us anywhere in this galaxy, and we pack up and go as we are. Our organization is completely mobile at the moment. We have political control of Nar Shaddaa, but that is underneath a cloak of deception and a shadow government." He smiles but it wasn't so much friendly or happy, rather sick. "You could very well end up in a trophy room for some Hutt or third rate crime lord if not watched." He gestures toward the vessel around him, "Rest assured we will be watching you to make sure that doesn't happen." Malign turns his attention back to the holographic display and studies it carefully, "I am going to meditate on this. Captain Dareus will see to a detachment of our stealth assassin droids to monitor your progress once you are deposited at a desired location." He waves a hand and from one of his pockets a simple looking communicator is produced, "You will need to be able to reach us, but I have a feeling it is going to be a very simple enterprise in the near future. Worlds will tremble at the presence of the Sith." The risk of this move is not lost on Korynn. He may have lifted his chin bravely at the suggestion, but it wasn't without hours upon hours of meticulous consideration. "I would never suggest such a dangerous option if I didn't fully trust in the abilities of your people... but nevertheless, a man does not show respect to those he trusts, if he fails to honor their superiority with the chance to nod in approval." His words are strangely heartfelt, even though they are spoken under the shield of his distinctly clipped and dry demeanor. Korynn accepts the communicator, choosing to replace his old one with it before the plan is activated. This will be the key. Such a simple device, yet one that may hold the sum of his value. His plan will set many things in motion by themselves, but this one he will need to watch carefully. He eyes it for a long moment, knowing it will take meditation of his own to decide exactly how to handle it. In time, he looks back to Malign and nods his head, before taking the stylus from his belt and enlarging the interactive holo-field once more. The intense mathematical calculations reappear, forming three distinct layers through the room. "The incomplete portions will be recognized once I have access to documents confiscated from Cassius's medical journals during the Kreldin Betrayal. She has done remarkable research into the matters of genome structure and synaptic intercommunication." A smirk touches the corner of his lips. "She may choose to avoid us, but her work will still serve the Sith, my Lord." Malign nods once again, "Very well then. My resources are at your total disposal." He gestures widely to suggest the fleet and anything he could find on the moon below, "Not as much as the Empire proper has but enough to accomplish your goals I am sure." The Sith nods heavily and visibly becomes angered at the mention of Cassius, "Lynae Cassius has left our ship and no doubt gone to betray us or has been captured. I am interested in locating the former traitor and Commodore, I believe she owes the Sith and the Empire a very detailed explanation of her motivations." He says darkly tapping a comlink, "Captains Vichten and Dareus, assist Director Fleming with his mission, no expense is to be spared and precision is everything." Of course he hoped Axel was sober now, he should have had enough time to detoxify himself. "I need to meditate on these things, and prepare resources to locate Cassius. I do not go unheard in this galaxy. Unlike Danik, I do not destroy worlds, I am the one who rebuilds them." He was referring to Selene as he turns and marches from the room his jacket billows behind him as he marches toward his chambers to commune with the Dark side. "Thank you, Lord Malign," says Korynn, bowing his upper body as the man turns to depart. Once Malign has left, he lifts the stylus and closes each calculation, letting them stay safely stored in the holo-emitter so those with need can access them during his absence. The time would soon be upon him... one last session of droid-induced flogging and injections should suffice. Developing a plan Axel was just waking up, but he heard the Sith's asking of his services. Other than a severe headache, the man was fine, though a bit groggy and in need of a few cups of coffee and some afternoon breakfast. "Yeah, I'll see what I can do," he says trying to remember just what he was doing in the medical ward. Did he get cut by that lightsaber, or was it a dream? He wasn't sure, all he knew is that there were a pair of jawas in his head beating the crap out of each other and he needed a lot of coffee. Dareus had barely slept most of the night; although he went back to his quarters to mostly think while his wife slept; the exhaustion slightly showing in his eyes, but the caf seemed to help quite a bit. Stepping in to the medical bay, he takes a quick look around, his head still foggy, and vision occasionally not being the best; the precise reason he was back. Spotting Malign he catches the tail end of the orders, although it's in stereo between the real sound of his words, and the comlink on his ear, "As you wish my lord." He was far too distracted for much more, concern for many things, especially last night. Spotting Axel, he smirks towards him, crossing his arms, "I'm willing to bet you feel like shit." A quick nod towards Fleming, "Director." Stepping out of the surgical room, Korynn finds himself adjoined with Axel and Dareus. He greets them with a simple and respectable affair. "Gentlemen." There's a short bob of his head toward each of them. The final round of his self-induced torture will have to wait, though it seems he's been put through a fair ordeal already. His normally short hair has been left ungroomed, and facial hair has sprouted on his usually whistle-clean skin. "Forgive my appearance, you'll understand the reason for it soon enough." He casts a glimpse at Dareus... the Captain undoubtedly understands enough already. Ax nods and rubs his head. His mind was still busy putting together the events of the last night. All he remembers is being in a room with a couple of Sith, a Jedi, some other locals and Dareus. "Was it the casino?" he quietly asks himself. The memory was there, but it was cloudy. He just rubs his head some more. "Let's discuss it over some breakfast and coffee." He then looks to Dareus and asks, "I know there's coffee on the observation deck, what about food? I really don't feel like the loud noises of the galley right now." A simple understanding had been reached between the two men; and it would seem that anything from the past between them, has been long buried, each serving their own purpose and orders without personal feelings ever getting in the way. "Well, you can't exactly go back to the Empire looking like you went to dinner at the Red Dragon, now can you?" While Dareus makes his half joke, he doesn't laugh, there's too much at stake with this operation, so it sounds more like simple sarcasm- though not directed at anyone. Taking a glance back to Axel, "I can have food brought up here, or the observation deck; I'm not surprised you don't want to go down there, your head is probably as big as the Malevolence right about now." It seems like Dareus has decided though already, hitting his comlink, "Have some food brought up to the observation deck and some fresh caf...and Lieutenant...it will be off limits for the rest of the crew for the next few hours or so." A quick acknowledgement comes over and he motions to the door, "No time like the present, we all seem to be in the same physical state." Korynn smirks at the sarcasm, a silent, single 'humph' of laughter escaping. "I refuse to underestimate the people who worked for me," he notes, then nods his head in agreement and heads for the Observation Deck along with his new comrades. Ax silently moves along towards the lift, continuing to rub his head. He was thankful for the observation deck being empty and even more thankful for the fresh pot of caf that was to be brought up. "So," he asks the two that accompanied him. "What's the game plan for inserting you back into Imperial space? I still think we frame the CSA on your 'capture' but that's just my opinion." He makes sure to make little quotation marks with his finger when he says the word capture. Dareus clasps his hands behind his back while they make their way up to the observation deck, the silence is almost deafening to him right now; some food and several fresh pots of caf are already set alongside one of the ledges, the Captain quick to grab a new cup before he takes a seat at one of the nearby tables, "It's far better than a Republic option. The Empire isn't poised to jump into that space; and there're many more parts that they can play in all this, the Corporate Sector is, for all intents and purposes, the neighbor no one wants to think about or care about. It would be rather perfect for it." He takes a long sip before he looks at Korynn, "However, there is the careful part about burying your memories or altering them so you're not lost to us... but even Korolov wouldn't be able to sift through your head." Entering the observation deck, Korynn makes it a point to hang back a little, letting Dareus choose where they should go. The Captain of a vessel deserves such respect. "Well, it's the most sensible course since I was taken from Theseus Station. I gave some thought to framing Gren Delede, but that's both risky and sloppy. ISB would see through its convenience, and to be frank, I don't think Delede's stupid enough to let it go without a convincing challenge." He fills a plate with some breakfast of his own, though it's meager in portion and he refrains from caff, knowing that ISB would be able to catch the traces of caffeine in his system. "Lord Malign has ensured me that Korolov will not be a problem... the Emperor himself will see to it." Once they are seated, Korynn continues. "ISB will be convinced that I’ve undergone a rather sloppy interrogation. As for the matter of my injection, here is what I have to propose." He leans forward for a moment. "Have me encased in carbonite, then slip me into the unsuspecting hands of some fool CSA registered trader." He glances toward Axel. "If you're able to ensure falsified documentation, then the smoking blaster will point to this trader. Make it appear as if he picked up the package from some nameless mercenaries, and is meant to deliver it to some influential criminal. Then drop enough of a trace that my ISB agents will find it." He looks back to Dareus. "The agents trying to locate me will find this trader and burn everything they can find. Your job will be to make sure the trail never goes far enough as to bring them here, and I understand that between the two of you, that will not be a problem." Ax, unlike Korynn fills a plate to overflowing and puts an empty cup on top. He then grabs a full pot of the caff and moves over to the table. "I've got some stuff stored away from my smuggling days that will suffice. We'll crate you up, seal the crate with some customs seals that will pass through any inspection limiting a thorough scan. Even if they detect the carbonite though, if the crates are labeled foodstuffs, it will still pass without opening. The trick is to have there be a reason to force a visual scan by Imperial officials. I can handle that as well." Ax thinks to his days of smuggling spice and how thorough Imperial scans of cargo can be. "I'll even set up a shipping manifest that puts the pilot going through Imperial space to drop off part of his load on the way towards Republic space. All I need to do is find an unaffiliated smuggler that's trying to get started and is still a bit sloppy." From the look on his face, Axel already has someone in mind for the job. He offers a quick glance to Axel, before looking back to Korynn, "Well, I have a few things that will ensure no outside parties would step in, and keep any problems to the minimum. And of course... keep you from going into the actual wrong hands and ending up a coffee table on Nal Hutta." Dareus watches the two men intently for the time being, careful to occasionally take a sip of caf, "My SAD series would be just the thing; we can watch you every step of the way; right up until an Imperial pick-up, and no one will ever know they are there; meanwhile, someone unauthorized steps in... they'll never know what hit them." Combat was his specialty, and he was damn proud of it, plus he knew the new droid systems inside and how, personally studying the schematics of everything. "And if someone can get you in there, it sure as hell is Axel." Korynn looks between them while eating his meager breakfast, and nods his head. "That's why this plan is the best, it seems to me," notes Korynn. "In anyone else's hands, it might be too risky, but we are the experts of deceit and manipulation." He looks toward Axel and inquires, "How soon could you coordinate the injection? And do you know of anywhere we might securely utilize a carbon freezing chamber?" "I'm sure we can get access to one somewhere. They are commonly used to freeze gasses. I know of one on Justa and one on Bespin, though I am sure there are some elsewhere as well. They are also used to freeze food stuffs commonly, especially perishables that need to survive a long space voyage." Ax shovels a bit of food into his mouth and chases it with a healthy shot of caff. After a moment of chewing and swallowing he continues. "I don't think the pilot needs to know anything other than he is hauling what the crate says he's hauling. I'll have the proper shipping manifests going saying he picked it up on some backwater CSA planet and it's destination is Dac. He'll have some other cargo to deliver to Selene on the way. The hyperspace lanes would take him by there first anyway, on a trip to Dac. I'll slip in something to trip Imperial scanners though, just to make sure they insist on a full inspection." "Well...since there's only 4 people who know about this; I don't think there's any problems about it. My other concern is anyone that knows you've been here though; but as for people that routinely are in Imperial space... that's a non-issue." Dareus has obviously begun starting to think about anything that can go wrong; something that's helped him adapt to situations in a fraction of a moments' notice in the past, and served him well, "I'll have a unit of droids activated, and prepared on a moments notice to leave, there's quite a few we have that aren't even traceable to us- though the chances of them being found, is almost nonexistent, they tend to kill anything that steps in at the wrong moment." "I served for some time at Bespin," Korynn admits, though it is with a stiffer tone. Bespin, and its fall to the New Republic 9 ABY, was where he became a scapegoat and had to suffer a COMPNOR re-education of his own. To this day, only those of substantial rank in the ISB know of this... and while he doesn't speak of it now, merely bringing up the subject of his duty at Bespin is enough to cause his eyes to darken. It also explains just how and why he knows of carbonite procedures... and how the human body can, in theory, survive carbon freeze. "ISB will scour any facility they can find capable of freezing gasses," he says, looking toward Axel. "This is where the trail will need to be halted. Otherwise, they will be chasing a dead end, and will cap it off once they've rounded up everyone involved." He then looks back to Dareus. "Once this begins, I will be out of contact for approximately two to three weeks." Ax thinks for a moment, "It actually might be best if the freezing takes place on a CSA planet. I still have contacts on Justa that could likely get access to the chamber after hours with little notice." This wasn't the first time Ax had frozen someone, after all. "I used to run certain operations on the moon there. It would only take a few thousand creds for me to get some guys to sneak in, freeze and crate you up, then delivered to me." Ax smiles, "Providing you survive the process. I've witnessed it twice, and frankly it's not a pleasant procedure even if the subject survives." He watches Korynn intently for the time being, "You'll be watched every step of the way. And of course, staying off Bespin would be the best way; and lead a little more credit with the CSA shipping manifests, and whatever else you arrange." Fortunately, Dareus hasn't seen anything regarding carbonite; although he has read about it, crossing his arms while he sets the cup of caf down, he raises an eyebrow. "Well....from those who've been told to survive, he would be in stasis far less, so really it shouldn't be that much of a problem. There would be quite a bit of a recovery involved, but the medical staff would be able to take good care of him; the side effects would help out with not being treated well, either." "I'm of little use to this organization otherwise." Korynn's debate is filled with a sickly tone of voice. He'd come to that conclusion not long ago. If he's unable to be re-inserted into ISB without maintaining secrecy, than he's of no more use here than a medical droid. His interrogation techniques are meaningless next to the probing talents of the Sith. Nevertheless, he doesn't look forward to the procedure with some twisted form of sadism. He only considers it a necessary risk to magnify his usefulness to the Emperor. "The way I see it... it is a calculated risk that will yield impeccable results if successful." Axel looks towards Dareus for a moment. "Sorry pal, but this is fringe work. Your droids or minions would honestly hinder its chance of success." He then turns to Korynn. "I can't make any guarantees other than getting you frozen, sticking you in with some other items on a shipping manifest that may raise suspicion as long as the Imperial custom agents do their job and actually perform an inspection." Axel takes another bite of food and once again chases it down with a large gulp of the caff. "As long as they do their job, all will work out fine. The pilot will have total deniability of what's really in his cargo. He can't break the seals on the crates anyway and just has to go with what the manifest says is in it." "If you send the pilot through Selene, then we will be fine," replies Korynn with measured confidence. He finishes his meal and looks to each of them. "It seems to me as if we've covered every inch of this plan. I won't be so pompous as to remind you of this operation's importance. I merely ask you gentlemen, as a friend, to do your best to keep me alive." He sneers slightly, facing danger with a challenge. "I'm of no use to the Emperor dead, either." He begins collecting his empty dishware as if to leave. He takes a quick glance at Axel, nodding slowly, "I'll still send some assassin droids to follow him, while you're going to hire a smuggling buffoon to do it; there's still a chance he could change it off to the highest bidder if he randomly decides to try to capitalize on something." Tapping his fingers on the table, "It's a special type of ours, Sith Assassins, not even Korynn would know they were following him; of course, they'll be at a far distance, and just monitoring progress, nothing more; I don't want them stepping in to make any mistakes. This is far too sensitive." He finishes his cup of caf quickly, setting it back down to the table while Korynn collects his plates, "You'll be fine, and once this all works, you'll be deep inside the Empire; watching from a more important angle, and ensuring that the will of the Sith, still is strong." Axel didn't like the idea of droids following his activities. He still didn't trust them explicitly. "If I have no alternative," he says with a bit of disgust towards the Predator's commanding officer. "Just let it be known that I don't like the idea at all. Anything out of the ordinary could blow this apart and ruin its chances of success." He then goes to finish his meal without another word, his mind working on hashing out the small details. Looking between the two, Korynn stalls for a moment. "I suggest you work out a signal," he says to Axel. "Something that can trigger the droids to begin their work. They'll move in to surveillance mode once the trigger is activated." He looks back to Dareus. "A middle ground." "I'll run through the schematics, it can be anything, timers; long range communications. The possibilities outnumber the droids we even have on board." Dareus leaves it at that, while he stands up, looking back towards Axel, "I won't have them interfere with your operation; but they will follow silently, and out of your way, you may not even notice they are there. I have a duty the same as you; and Director Fleming must survive this and begin work inside the Empire. You're an expert at what you do; and me with my own." He hits his comlink, "Commander, have our chief technician meet me in my office in 30 minutes." Keying it off, he nods politely to both of them, "Gentlemen, I have work to get to." He doesn't waste any time when it comes to the progression of the plan, clearly he's already waiting on them, but the Captain does take his leave, heading outside of the observation deck quietly.